Justice League High
by Celgress
Summary: Set in a fictional town somewhere in the Eastern United States. A group of young friends who come to possess amazing abilities must defend their town and eventually the world from the forces of evil all the while navigating the challenge that is high school. Meanwhile, a mysterious supervillain named Phantasm seeks ultimate power. Will they become the heroes they are meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League High – Prologue

By

Celgress

A town named Harmony in USA fifteen years ago, night

J'onn J'onzz a native of Mars grimly surveyed the smoking wreckage of what had once been a row of suburban houses. When he fled his war torn home earlier that same solar day he could never have imagined he would be trading one disaster zone for another. He did intended to set foot on Earth but the unexpectedly heavy meteor shower altered which damaged the navigation system of his spaceship set off a chain of events that ultimately led to this tragic moment.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. May your spirits find rest." J'onn J'onzz said. He bowed his green head solemnly,

Not long after arriving on Earth a mysterious masked being in a grey and black costume named Phantasm assaulted him. Their resulting battle had decimated the nearby structure before his assailant vanished into the night without leaving a trace. Likely this feat was accomplished via use of a teleportation unit of some sort J'onn mused. Whatever the case may be one thing was certain he needed to hide both for his sake and that of his infant niece M'gann M'orzz. M'gann was the child of his brother and sister-in-law. J'onn had been able to save M'gann yet he had failed to save her partners. One of many regrets that plagued his conscience.

J'onn could sense Earth authorities were fast approaching. Without another option, J'onn gleaned enough information from the fading memories of the badly charred dead bodies that surrounded him to assume borrowed identities for himself and M'gann. He morphed into John Lang uncle of Lana Lang the only "surviving" members of the extended Lang family who once lived in one of the demolished structures near where he now stood.

"Are you okay sir?" A young male cop asked the red-haired John Lang.

"I and my niece Lana have survived officer." John Lang said simply. In his hands he held a baby swaddled within a blue blanket nothing of her form was visible.

"I'm sorry sir." The male officer said. "You should both be checked out, just in case."

"That will not be necessary." John Lang said being sure he kept the baby Martian from sight as her shapeshifting ability was all but nonexistence at her present stage of larval development. He could not allow her to be seen.

With no time to argue given the sheer scale of the disaster, the male police officer could only nod before he ran off. Soon the entire area was filled with first responders. Residents of Harmony would not soon forget the "Night of the Great Meteorite Disaster".

Just outside of Town

John and Martha Kent proprietors of a failing farm were out for a drive. The couple often took long drives at night to ease tension. Martha desperately hoped their lives would improve soon. Not only was their farm in terrible shape but she was unable to give John the family he deserved because she was barren. While John told her that did not mean he loved her any less Martha felt like a failure as a wife. If only some miracle would occur. One that could not only save their livelihood but also give them a child. Was that really too much to ask?

"Will you look at those Mar?" John said peering out the windshield of there older model pickup truck. "I've never seen so many shooting stars."

"Me either," Martha said equally in awe of the heavenly display. Who knows perhaps one of them could grant my wish Martha thought. "John watch out!" Martha exclaimed a second later when a huge fireball zoomed by directly in front of their truck crashing into a field not far away. The shockwave from the impact rocked the vehicle threatening to knock it over before it subsided.

"Wow, that one sure was a whooper!" John said excitedly. He noticed the sky was no longer full of shooting stars the meteor shower had abruptly ended, how odd. A harebrained idea came to John. "Mar let's check out the impact zone. Maybe a bit of space rock will be left behind in that crater. It'd make a hell of a souvenir."

"John maybe we shouldn't. It might not be safe." Martha said but John was already gone having stopped the truck. Reluctantly Martha followed.

It did not take long before the pair of impromptu explorers located the impact zone. They were surprised not to find a molten meteor but rather what looked like a spaceship instead. In the center of which was located a transparent pod which automatically opened to reveal a perfect baby boy.

Martha took one look at the baby and fell in love. Her prayers had been answered by the heavens themselves. She and John had a son. She reached out picked up the crying infant.

John could do nothing to dissuade his wife from taking the baby home. Early the next day he recruited a close friend and local physician Dr. Kent Nelson. John and Kent loaded the small spaceship onto John's pickup truck where they draped a tarp over it and not a moment too soon. When they were driving away a convoy of military vehicles arrived ton inspect the area form "meteorite fragments", or so their cover story went.

Other than kindly old Dr. Nelson no one knew the true origins of the boy John and Martha named Clark. Under the influence of his surrogate partners, the ensuing years saw Clark grow into a fit but shy boy. A hard-working son of the soil who never turned his back on a person in need friend or otherwise.

At harvest that year all the farms including the Kents' delivered bumper crops of whatever they grew. This occurrence was made even more peculiar by the fact it had been a dreadful summer with practically no rainfall until a hurricane hit the region in mid-September. Somehow the wind and rain of the great storm managed to damage many structures but left the crops unsheathed. Rumors swirled that this unnatural resiliency of the plants was due to a strange variety of meteorite fragments that glowed various colors under certain conditions. Most residents of Harmony dismissed these claims as "fanciful nonsense". Using surplus money from their bumper crops John and Martha paid off the mortgage on their farm and soon become successful farmers by marketing their own line of products across the nation.

John Lang used the insurance money he received from that tragic night to buy a large house next to the Kent Farm. He went back to school earned two degrees in a few short years and began teaching advanced math when a position opened up at the local high school. The two Johns and their families hit it off immediately and Clark & Lana became the best of friends.

When Clark and Lana began school they formed lasting friendships with several other children their own age. There was Diana Prince the older of two girls whose widowed mother Hippolyta, who everyone called Helen because it was easier to pronounce, operated a booming coffee shop and restaurant. Bruce Wayne whose parents owned Wayne Wayne Enterprises one of the biggest tech companies in the country. Wayne Enterprises was locked in a perpetual struggle for dominance with Luthorcorp owned by Lionel Luthor. Bruce's father Thomas Wayne and Lionel Luthor father of Lex Luthor despised each other. When Thomas and his wife were tragically slain in a seemingly random crime that rocked sleepy Harmony to its very core many pointed the finger of blame straight at Lionel although no proof ever surfaced he was involved. After the murders, Bruce withdrew from his friend becoming distant. Clark vowed not to give up on Bruce no matter how long it might take. Rounding out the group were Barry Allen and Hal Jordan. Barry was a born prankster who his friends often had to bail out of trouble. Hal, on the other hand, was a politically minded boy with a deep sense of social justice that reviled Clark's own yet at times he could be reckless and hotheaded. None could have known at the time but their junior year of high school would change everything for the circle of friends, their town as well as the world.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **So what do you think loyal readers? Should I continue?**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **Other than Lana who I have as an alternate version of Ms. Martian characters will be their canon selves in this story. In part I made Lana Ms. Martian because I was a huge fan of the TV show Young Justice back in the day. I am drawing on aspects of the dynamic between Conner and Megan as inspiration for Lana's and Clark's coming of age love story here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League High – Episode One School Days Part I

By

Celgress

 **Harmony High School, noon**

"Ha ha ha very funny Barry." Diana Prince said not in the least bit amused. Although everyone else near her apparently was as they laughed heartily.

Seated around Diana on the football field bleachers were her closest friends: Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Hal Jordan and of course Barry Allen. Joining them this day was Carol Ferris. A former military brat Carol had moved to Harmony that summer along with her father Willard a brilliant aeronautics engineer recently retired from the airforce who was tapped by Luthorcorp to head their drone division. Somewhat shy Carol had initially struggled to make friends. As a result, she started hanging around the Cafe Diana's mother operated where she met Dianna and her sister Donna. Diana and Carol hit of off becoming fast friends. Later when Dianna introduced Carol to her other friends it soon became apparent Carol, who was a bit of a princess type, had a major crush on Hal who somehow remained aloof of her interest in him despite her focus on him.

"I'm not joking." Barry Allen said. "I love your mom to pieces Di but she's a bit of a crazy feminist." Everyone called Diana "Di" for short.

"She can be passionate at times." Dianna conceded then glared at Barry. "But I don't believe what you claimed actually happen Barry. Besides she is not a 'crazy feminist' she just thinks men and women should be treated as equals."

"If you don't think I'm telling the truth then ask Hal he was there." Barry said pointing at Hal.

"No way," Hal said shaking his hands in front of him. "Keep me out of this."

"C'mon Barry you really expect us to believe Di's mom threatened you with a knife?" Lana said quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, she didn't exactly threaten me," Barry admitted rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sure the possibility of violence was implied but..."

"Let me get this straight, so I understand what you're saying happened Barry." Clark said playing devil's advocate. "Di's mom peeled an apple in front of you using a large knife. She then said if you 'deflowered' her daughters you'd be the apple next time. This was prompted on your part by a crude joke about teenage girls. Am I right?"

"Yup," Barry said.

"What was the joke?" Lana asked looking suspiciously at Barry.

"Excuse me," Barry said.

"What was the joke you told Di's mom?" Lana repeated. She crossed her arms over her chest while she awaited an answer.

"Um, something about Catholic School Girls being so sexually repressed they enjoy a good spanking hee hee," Barry said nervously. Clark shook his head while Hal just smirked.

"Gross," Carol said wrinkling her nose. Lana and Diana both shot Barry venomous stares.

"If Di's mom did what you say it serves you right Barry," Lana said. "You're a pervert."

"Hey, I'm a likable pervert," Barry said with a shrug which earned him a punch in his shoulder from Diana who happened to be closest. "Ouch, that hurt." Barry winched he rubbed his shoulder. Everyone save Diana laughed. Barry had such an easy going personality it was hard to stay angry with him even when that anger was deserved.

"Good," Diana said although she smiled.

"Where's Bruce?" Lana said addressing the elephant in the room or rather on the field in this case.

"He's in one of the labs working on a project, I think. Bruce doesn't have time for 'childish things' like our friendship anymore, or so he told." Clark said with a pronounced sigh of frustration.

"Maybe I should talk to him?" Diana offered.

It was an open secret among the longtime friends Bruce at one time had a puppy love crush on Diana. Everyone in the know thought the pair would be going steady by now but that was before the tragedy. Instead the honor of high school sweethearts went to Clark and Lana who had started officially dating just before classes had began this year.

"It won't do any good," Hal said ruefully. "Last night when Clark and I went out to the mansion if it hadn't been for Alfred I doubt we have even got inside. Bruce made it clear he did not want us there."

"Is Bruce still obsessed with the idea that Lionel Luthor was somehow involved in the murder of his parents?" Lana asked.

"Unfortunately he is," Clark said he frowned. At one time Bruce had been his best friend now they barely talked. Five years had passed since that fateful day and Bruce had changed so much Clark barely recognized him as the carefree ten-year-old who once spent hours with him roaming the streams and fields of Harmony Township in search of bugs, birds, plants and any trouble they could get into.

"Too bad that Joe Chill guy skipped town before he could be arrested. Otherwise, we'd know one way or another if Mr. Luthor was involved." Barry said being serious for a change. The others murmured their agreement except Carol who asked who Joe Chill was which prompted Hal to offer a brief explanation of the personalities and events surrounding the notorious Wayne Murders.

"How terrible," Carol said. "Do you really think Mr. Luthor was behind the killings? He seems so nice."

"That's one theory," Diana said.

"Lionel Luthor and Thomas Wayne were bitter rivals. Their personal hatred of each other was an open secret." Hal said. "Rumor has it Lionel and Thomas were best friends until both feel in love with Martha Kane while attending this very high school. When several years after they graduated Martha chose Thomas over Lionel nothing was ever the same. Lionel couldn't forgive Wayne or Martha. Things became so strained between them that Lionel and Thomas split the startup company they founded together forming Luthorcorp and Wayne Enterprises from each half."

"Wow, how interesting," Carol said beaming at Hal hanging on his every word. "Somebody should write a book about what happened. I can see it now. The true story of the Luthor/Wayne Feud."

"Yeah, and they would get sued up the yin-yang before the book ever went to press." Barry laughed. "Mr. Luthor would never allow such a book to be written. The guy is all about protecting his public image. That's why Perry White is teaching journalism here rather than still being the editor of the local paper. He okayed a story that was critical of Mr. Luthor's behavior immediately following the Wayne Murders. One phone call threatening legal action to the publisher later and he got canned."

"If it isn't Clark Kent and his band of merry losers." The obnoxious voice of Kenneth "Kenny" Braverman the star quarterback of the school said distracting the group from the topic of the Wayne Murders.

"Hello Kenny," Clark said his eyes narrowing.

Kenny and Clark had never gotten along. Raised on neighboring farms outside town the two boys were rivals from a young age. Whereas Clark was the ultimate boy scout who was the type to help an old lady across a busy street Kenny was a bad boy who would laugh if the old lady got struck by a vehicle. Clark shunned the spotlight while Kenny craved it. Which is why Kenny competed so intensely in spots. The cheers of the crowd helped fuel his monster ego. Most chalked up the difference in attitude to their backgrounds. While Clark had a loving family Kenny was being raised by his alcoholic fraternal grandfather following the death of both his parents during the meteorite shower of fifteen years before. An event his grandfather seemed to blame on Kenny who was born that night. Something he and Clark did have in common.

"Buzz off Kenny," Hal said.

"You going to make me Hal?" Kenny asked grinning. Last time the boys tangled that spring the more muscular sandy blonde haired Kenny had broken one of Hal's ribs.

"If I have to," Hal said showing no fear.

"Yeah, you and what army," Kenny said not in the least bit intimidated.

"Us," Lana and Dianna said in unison after exchanging glances.

"Be advised I'm not above hitting girls," Kenny warned.

"Good, because I'm not below hitting neanderthals," Diana said.

Kenny advanced on the bleachers. Before things could further escalate, however, biology teacher Alec Holland stepped in. "That'll be quite enough." The well-built ex-marine with silver hair said. "Isn't there somewhere else you can be Kenny?"

"Whatever, later losers," Kenny said with a dismissive wave of his hand he walked away.

"And you six should know better than to antagonize him," Alec said. Although Alec knew the group of friends were good kids he often worried about Hal and Diana who often went out of their way to pick fights.

"He started it." Lana correctly pointed out.

"Regardless," Alec said. "You all know Kenny has a short fuse caused no doubt by a terrible home life. In the future, I'd recommend you give him a wide berth. Sometimes it is better to walk away than seek out trouble. Think about that." He walked away.

"It's time for class," Barry said glancing at his smartphone a few seconds later. With a collective groan, The group jumped off the bleachers and headed inside.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Sorry this was so short. I felt I should update this story before the end of the month. I promise the next update (when it comes) will be much longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League High – Episode One School Days Part II

By

Celgress

 **Harmony High School, late afternoon**

"What is the First Law of Thermodynamics?" Victor Fries asked his sophomore physics class.

"Gravity," Michael Jon Carter said confidently. The deeply tanned blonde haired student while known for his prowess on the sports field, being the second most important athlete in Harmony High, was not exactly the deepest of thinkers. Seated around Jon was his circle of friends, including the always smug Kenneth "Kenny" Braverman, who voiced their congratulations on what they assumed was an easy win while other students snickered or rolled their eyes.

With a deep sigh, Victor Fries adjusted his thick glasses. "Incorrect," He said. "Does anyone else care to guess?" When no one spoke more out of fear of being corrected by their strict teachers than anything other reason Fries exploded in anger. "The First Law of Thermodynamics states that heat is a form of energy, and thermodynamic processes are therefore subject to the principle of conservation of energy. This means that heat energy cannot be created or destroyed but only change form." He shook his head before he continued. "People this is basic stuff. You all should know this by your second year of high school! When I was your age my only source of information was out of date textbooks you have the world wide web at your command an inexhaustible wealth of knowledge at your fingertips yet you remain ignorant! I swear I wonder why I even bother Review chapters one through five before the next class, goodbye." He did not wait until the students left before he stormed out in disgust.

"What's his problem." Said Dinah Laurel Lance captain of the Cheerleader Squad. A sour expression on her pretty face. Along with the other students she now milled about freely in the hallway.

"I heard his wife left him or something." Said Dinah's boyfriend Oliver Queen the primary running back of the school as he put his around her.

"His wife didn't leave him. She's dying of some incurable disease." Catherine "Cat" Grant corrected. Cat was the editor of the student newspaper/blog. She worked directly under journalism teacher Perry White so she knew a thing or two about current events in the town.

"That doesn't give him any excuse to be nasty to us." Jessica Cruz another cheerleader and the best friend of Dinah and girlfriend of Michael said. "He hurt my poor Michael's feelings." She said fawning over Michael who immensely enjoyed her attention.

"Who cares about that old dweeb Fries," Kenny said. "We got better things to do, let's go." Jon, Dinah, Oliver, and Jessica fell in behind their unofficial leader who roughly pushed his way outside past the other students.

"What a jerk," Cat muttered.

 **Parking Lot, a few minutes later**

Clark and his friends were about to pile into Clark's old Chevy which he had inherited from his mother that summer. Clark was the envy of his friends, and more than a few of his enemies, because of his work on the farm his father paid for him to take an advanced driving course that let him have a license a whole year early. When Clark spotted a familiar blonde haired girl standing next to his car he could not help but groan. It was his little sister Kara. Although Clark was unaware of the exact circumstances surrounding her arrival ten years ago Kara was, in fact, his biological cousin. Her birthing ship followed a beacon trail left behind by his own which brought her to Earth several years after him. Like Clark before her, the Kents had quickly embraced Kara as their own.

"Kara, how did you get here?" Clark demanded.

"I took a taxi," Kara said happily.

"Why are you here?" Clark asked.

"I got kicked out of school for fighting and didn't want to go home. You know how mom can be about such things." Kara explained.

"You got kicked out of school for fighting?" Barry Allen said snickering. Clark shot his friend a withering glance but Barry only continued to snicker.

"Yup," Kara said.

"Me too," Said a ten-year-old brunette who came out from behind the car. She was the best friend of Kara and Diana's younger sister, Donna.

"Donna," Diana exclaimed upon seeing her sister.

"Oh, this is too much," Barry said doubling over with laughter until Diana punched him in his shoulder. "Ouch," He exclaimed.

"Don't freak out, okay," Kara said. "We're only on a one-day suspension. We can go back on Tuesday." Donna nodded along.

"Today is Monday what are you going to do tomorrow?" Clark said.

"Hung out here with you gust of course," Kara said smiling.

"If that is okay?" Donna added.

"And if it isn't okay?" Dianna snapped at her sister. Rather than reply, Donna stared down at the ground

"What happened Kara?" Clark asked. When Kara refused to say anything Diana asked Donna who in spite of Kara urging her not to finally broke under the questioning of her older sister.

"Cassandra Cain and her friends were teasing Barbara again calling her a 'cripple'," Donna said. The daughter of Police Chief Jim Gordon had lost the use of her legs during a tragic accident two years before and was now confined to a wheelchair "Kara and I got in a fight with them. We beat Cassandra up."

"Cass had it coming she's a bic-," Kara said only to be cut off by Lana.

"That's enough young lady, Clark?" Lana questioned looking at her boyfriend for any indication of his thoughts. Their eyes locked and an unspoken message passed between them. Lana smiled at Clark knowing it would be awhile before she would get to the movies if she got there at all.

"C'mon Kara, Donna we'll take you two home," Clark said after exchanging meaningful glances with his other friends.

"See you guys later," Hal said walking off with Carol who stayed as close to him as humanly possible and Barry who had finally stopped laughing once he saw how serious the situation was. Meanwhile, Clark, Lana, Diana and the two girls piled into Clark's car.

 **Kent Farm, half an hour later**

"This is so unfair," Kara said before running upstairs after being grounded for a week.

"Maybe she's right Martha?" John Kent said.

"While Kara's heart was in the right place she has to learn not all problems can be solved with fists," Martha Kent said she turned her attention to Clark. "Thanks for bringing your sister home Clark. I know you and your friends had plans."

"Don't mention it, mom. We can catch a movie followed by a burger and fries any time." Clark said.

"Lana we would love if you stay for supper dear," Martha said.

"Thanks, I think I will." Lana said.

 **Outside later that day, evening**

Clark and Lana sat on a checkered blanket under a big tree that was their favorite spot on the Kent property stargazing. The tree was a huge oak one of the few to survive both the meteorite shower and the hurricane of fifteen years ago. They were busy naming the constellations as each came into view in the slowly darkening sky. This was an activity of theirs they had enjoyed since they were young children.

"Maybe Kara should learn martial arts?" Lana suggested.

"Nah, mom is worried enough about her temper already," Clark said.

"Might teach her self-control to do so," Lana insisted.

"I think Kara might be better suited to something like Origami. You can't hurt yourself or others with a paper crane." Clark said.

"Good point," Lana conceded.

"I'm sorry my family ruined our night," Clark said.

"Don't be," Lana said snuggling close to Clark who put his arm around her. "Besides who said our night is ruined. I can't think of anywhere I would rather be right now or anyone else I would rather be with."

"Me either," Clark said. Contended expressions slowly formed on both their faces.

 **Lang Residence, sometime later**

Jon Lang frowned while he awaited the return of his niece. He knew he should have put an end to Lana's burgeoning feelings towards the Kent Boy long ago. Now that Lana was an adolescent his fears had only increased. He shuddered to think what could happen if Lana became sexually involved with an Earthling, they are such fragile creatures. Worse because he had psychically suppressed Lana's true nature from her his niece had no idea the danger she could pose to others if she ever lost control. If she inadvertently harmed the Kent Boy or worse he knew it would be his fault.

"Uncle Jon I'm home," Lana said entering the house. She found her Uncle in the parlor. "Why do you look so gloomy? Is something wrong?" She asked noticing his troubled expression.

"I'm afraid so," Jon said.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Sorry for the short length. I know O promised a longer chapter maybe next time.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **Martian Manhunter is unaware of Clark's true nature because he has never had any need to probe is mind or seen Clark do anything unusual.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League High – Episode Two Night Terrors Part I

By

Celgress

 **Wayne Manor just outside of Harmony, early evening**

Diana felt sick. She had not intended things to go this way. Why was Bruce being so damn stubborn? Why couldn't he see what he meant to her? What did they mean to each other? Didn't their love matter?

"Diana please don't leave angry," Bruce said grabbing her arm when she whirled around to leave the library where she had been directed by the Wayne Family butler Alfred Pennyworth.

"How can I leave any other way, huh Bruce!?" Diana said bitterly turning around to face Bruce with tears in her eyes. "I confess my feelings that I love you and you say it doesn't change anything!?"

"I'm sorry Diana, but I have to know the truth about the murder of my parents before I can move on," Bruce said.

"What you really mean is that you want to know if Lionel Luthor was involved," Diana said shrugging out of Bruce's grip. "And if he was but you still can't prove his involvement in a court of law then what, Bruce? Would you attack him maybe kill him to avenge your parents?"

"I, I honestly have no idea what will happen if I uncover evidence of Lionel Luthor's involvement in the death of my parents," Bruce confessed turning away for a moment unable to meet her gaze.

"Tell me," Diana said.

"Tell you what?" Bruce asked.

"Tell me there is nothing between us, that you don't love me every bit as much as I love you. You'll never see me again I'll walk out this door forever, Bruce." Diana challenged.

"I won't do that," Bruce said firmly.

"Why?" Diana said.

"Because I do love you, Diana. I've loved you since before I knew what romantic love meant the day we first met when we were kids in kindergarten playing in a sandbox together. I always have and I always will love you." Bruce said.

Diana's expression immediately softened. "Please Bruce, forget this vendetta. Come back to me to our friends. Live a normal life with us. Be a teenager be happy." She reached out and gently stroked his cheek with her left hand. Bruce took her hand in his own and kissed its back an expression of longing on his face.

"I'm sorry Diana, more than you'll ever know," Bruce said letting her hand slip from his grasp.

"So am I Bruce," Dianna said leaving the library once more on the verge of tears.

"Good luck dealing with him Alfred, I think you'll need it," Dianna said taking her coat from Alfred as she entered the massive foyer a few minutes later.

"Ms. Prince you seem distraught. Can I get you something before you depart?" Alfred asked.

"No, I just have to clear my head," Diana said with a weak smile.

"Is my cousin being pigheaded as ever?" Katherine "Kate" Kane said. A few years older than Bruce and his friends the twenty-year-old red-haired woman was Bruce's first cousin on his mother's side. Ever since the death of his parents, Kate had taken Bruce under her wing becoming more akin to a big sister than a more distant biological relation.

"Ask him," Diana snapped before she could catch herself. "Sorry, Kate I know you are just trying to help but I've had enough. Five years have passed and Bruce isn't getting any better. While I accept losing his parents the way he did was devastating I can't compete with a pair of ghosts for his love, none of us can. I'll see both you and Alfred around Kate, goodbye." Diana was out the door a second later.

"Goodbye Diana," Kate said.

"Farewell Ms. Prince," Alfred said a sympathetic look on his face which stood in stark contrast to his typically stiff manner.

Kate stormed into the library not long afterward in spite of Alfred's instance that Bruce was in "one of his moods" and "needed time alone". "I knew you are stubborn but I didn't think you are also a fool, cousin." She said causing Bruce to glare up at her from his book.

"If this is about Diana may I remind you-," Bruce began after putting down his book only to be swiftly cut off by Kate.

"God, how could you?" Kate ranted. "You have somebody that loves you yet you drive her away without a second thought. Some people never find someone who truly loves. How can you be so ungrateful?"

"I gave the situation more than a second thought, in spite of what you might think," Bruce said he was unhappy with his cousin's allegation. "Maybe you're projecting your our situation on mine. Have you considered that possibility?"

"Don't you dare bring Maggie into this," Kate said her eyes narrowing. Ellen "Maggie" Sawyer had been Kate's long-term girlfriend until Maggie's conservative parents convinced their daughter to break off the relationship after Kate proposed. "Our situations are completely different, cousin. Maggie loves me. She wants to be with me, she's told me so, but can't because of her shitty parents. You, on the other hand, refuse to be with Diana because of your obsession with Lionel Luthor. Is a scumbag like Luthor really worth passing up what might be your best chance at happiness? Your parents wouldn't want that. Aunt Martha and Uncle Thomas would want you to be happy, not miserable."

"Now who is crossing the line?" Bruce said a dark expression on his face.

"Fine, wallow in self-pity all you want. But a word to the wise. Don't expect Diana, me or any of your friends to be waiting for you once you've grown tired of the pity party. Life has a way of moving on whether we want it to or not." Kate said before leaving the library. Once more Bruce was alone with his troubled thoughts.

 **Prince Residence in Harmony, evening**

"Now who could that be at this hour?" Hippolyta exiled Queen of the Amazons or "Helen Prince" as she was better known around town remarked. Glancing up at the kitchen wall clock she noted it was 10:30 pm. When she opened her front door she was greeted by the sight of a blurry eyed puffy faced Lana Lang. The girl had obviously been crying. "Hello," Hippolyta said.

"Is Diana home, Mrs. Prince?" Lana sniffed.

"What happened to you, dear? You look terrible." Hippolyta could not help but ask.

Hippolyta wondered if perhaps Lana's Uncle Jon had physically abused the teen in a moment of anger or even lust. Men were all alike as far as she was concerned. The brutes only cared about two things power and plunder, including unwanted sexual advances.

"I had a fight with my Uncle Jon. Can I stay here tonight?" Lana said.

"You poor dear. Did he hit you?" Hippolyta said.

"No," Lana said quickly. "We had an argument that's all. I'd rather not go home right now."

"Did you walk all this way?" Hippolyta inquired knowing Lana lived outside of town.

"Part of the way then I called an Uber." Lana lied. In truth, Lana's curiosity had gotten the best of her she had tested out her flight ability. Turns out she needed practice as she spent more time falling out of the air than flying.

"Come inside you poor dear before you catch your death of cold," Hippolyta said noting the early fall chill in the night air.

"Thanks, Mrs. Prince," Lana said wiping her moist eyes.

Lana wondered inside like she was in a daze. In fact, she was in a manner. Learning she was not human and that her identity was stolen devastated Lana's sense of self. She felt adrift uncertain of everything. How could her uncle have lied to her for her entire life? Was he even really her uncle? Sure he said he was but he had already lied so many times to her and everyone else in town, could he be trusted now?

"Donna go let your sister know her friend Lana is here," Hippolyta ordered her youngest daughter who was in the process of coming downstairs.

"Ah, mom do I have to?" Donna whined. "My favorite show is about to start."

"It's recording, now go get your sister young lady," Hippolyta commanded.

"Fine," Donna pouted heading back upstairs.

Donna returned not long afterward with Dianna. Donna then headed off to the living room to watch Mysticons pulling out her smartphone as she did so. Donna and her friends Kara and Barbara would always set up a three-way video chat and talk about the program whenever a new episode aired. They would fantasize about how cool being superheroines with secret identities would be.

"Oh, my god Lana what happened?" Diana gasped seeing the state of her friend.

"I had a fight with my Uncle Jon. I had to get out of there. Your mom already said it was okay if I crash here tonight. I hope you don't mind, Diana?" Lana explained her situation for the second time that evening.

"Of course I don't mind. How could I? Lana, you're my best girlfriend." Diana said embracing Lana in a warm hug. "You can stay with us until you feel comfortable going home, right mom?"

"Yes dear," Hippolyta said.

"You can sleep in our spare room across the hall from my bedroom. I'll make the bed for you myself." Diana said breaking their embrace. "It'll be like a sleepover for one."

"Thanks," Lana said feeling her tears on the verge of returning only these were tears of happiness.

"I better go before Donna gets too excited," Hippolyta said referencing Donna's habit of physical playing out the Mysticons fight scenes. They had gone through three TV sets already that year. "If you girls need anything call me."

"Will do mom," Diana said.

Hippolyta walked towards the living room. She shook her head when she heard a call of "wa-hooo" from her youngest daughter. Diana giggled hearing her sister's antics. Donna was such a ball of barely contained energy at times.

Diana led Lana to the spare room where she made the bed. Lana pitched in so the task took no time. Lana then followed Diana down into the finished basement of the spacious suburban home that was the family rec room. Diana offered Lana a soda from the minifridge which she declined. Soon the pair sat on the old sofa near the pool table chatting or more exactly Diana chatted while Lana sulked.

Lana's smartphone buzzed. She removed the device from her pants pocket. It was another message from her "Uncle Jon" the twentieth in the past two hours since she ran away from home. He wanted to know where she was. Lana laid the smartphone between her and Diana ignoring the message.

"Who texted you?" Diana said.

"Uncle Jon," Lana answered Diana the tone of her voice flat. "He wants to know where I am. He claims he's 'worried about me'." Lana openly scoffed at the last bit.

"Maybe you should let him know you're here, so he won't worry," Diana suggested.

"Let him worry. I don't give a crap." Lana said in a rather un-Lana type way. Diana was a bit taken aback. She was used to her friend always being in a bubbly mood not a dark and sullen one.

"I take it from your tone that your guys' argument wasn't over a new pair of shoes or an overuse Wi-Fi." Diana joked.

"He lied to me, Diana. In fact, he's been lying to me since I was born." Lana said.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked frowning slightly.

Lana sighed deeply. "Diana, can I trust you with a secret a big secret?"

"How big?" Diana said.

"The biggest like Earth-shattering," Lana said.

"I've never told anyone else any of our secrets so shoot," Diana said.

"Are you sure? There won't be any going back after I tell you. Everything you think you know about the Universe will change." Lana said getting off the sofa. She stood in front of her friend a no-nonsense expression on her face.

"Why are you being so dramatic Lana? Surely your secret can't be that big?" Diana said.

"Trust me it can and is," Lana insisted.

"Okay, go for it I'm ready," Diana said playing along. Whatever Lana wanted to tell her it was likely that the other girl was blowing matters way out of proportion.

"Are you sure? This is your last chance to back out." Lana said.

"I'm sure," Diana said nodding her head.

"Remember you asked for this," Lana said.

Lana closed her eyes. Diana watched first with skepticism then mounting confusion as Lana stripped out of her clothing without opening her eyes. Lana's body slowly almost painfully morphed into something else. The thing was covered in smooth green skin. It possessed solid red eyes, an elongated inverted diamond shaped head, talons for fingers & toes along with a long bony tail with a bladed structure at its end. In general body type the thing remained Diana of the creature from the Xenomorph movies mixed with a human. Other than the feminine face the only other feminine things about it were the moderately sized breasts which graced its chest.

"Ta-da," Lana said in a far deeper voice opening her eyes. She heard a thud. Diana had fainted and fallen to the floor.

 **An Abandoned Warehouse, 3:00 am**

Joe Chill was nervous. This was nothing unusual for him. The small-time thug had been a worry wart most of his life. But tonight was different. Joe was back in a place he vowed to avoided the sight of his most notorious crime, the town of Harmony. It had been the promise of a major payoff for fingering his former boss Lionel Luthor that had drawn him back.

Lionel Luthor was the one who ordered the hit on that rich couple the Waynes for a reason he never divulged to Joe. Joe's orders were to kill the whole family that fateful night including the couple's ten-year-old son. But when Joe locked eyes with the boy he panicked, he couldn't pull the trigger. That face had haunted his dreams ever since. He would never forget that face or those eyes filled with such heartbreaking lose such impotent rage. Joe hoped his mysterious benefactor showed up soon the place was giving him the creeps.

Silently a thick red smoke filled the confined space of the interior of the warehouse. Joe did not notice the smoke until it was already too late. He was soon enveloped totally within the choking crimson bank. A hooded masked figure in a tattered grey robe suddenly loomed up in front of him.

"Joe Chill you were warned never to return." The electronically altered voice of Phantasm boomed. "Tonight your angel of death arrives." Phantasm struck Joe down with the scythe that took the place of its right hand nearly cutting his body in half through his midsection.

Not five minutes later young Bruce Wayne arrived at the warehouse. It was he who had arranged Joe Chill's return with an offer of five million dollars. He searched the now smoke-free room for the hood without luck. He was about to give up when he noticed a blood-stained shoe poking out from behind a pile of empty boxes. He pushed the boxes aside to discover the eviscerated body of Joe Chill.

Before Bruce could react further than a gasp he heard police sirens. The warehouse was quickly surrounded by four police cruisers. Six police officers poured inside while two more guarded the entrance. Leading the charge was Lieutenant Harvey Bullock the heavyset second in command of the Harmony PD. By his side was his longtime partners the lovely dark-skinned Detective Renee Montoya guns drawn. Both veteran cops wore hard expressions on their faces. These melted away when they beheld the sight in front of them.

"Holy cow it looks like a slaughterhouse it here!" The usually unflappable Bollock exclaimed.

"Dios Mios," Montoya said crossing herself with her free hand. "Hands up," She ordered an instant later.

"I can explain," Bruce said putting down his briefcase full of unmarked bills then he raised his hands high overhead.

"Save it for court young fella," Bullock said pulling out his handcuffs while Montoya and the other officers covered him. "Bruce Wayne I hereby place you under arrest for murder."

Bullock read Bruce his rights but the teenager did not hear a word of what was being said. The only thing he could think of was how badly he screwed things up. His life was over before it had begun. There was no way he could beat this murder rap. Who else in Harmony aside from him would be a suspect in the slaying on Joe Chill? Besides the police thought they had caught him literally red handed. Who would believe his story? He had told no one about his plan to entrap Joe Chill.

'I'm sorry'," Bruce thought thinking of his friends, Alfred, Kate and most of all Diana.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Justice League High – Episode Two Night Terrors Part II

By

Celgress

 **Harmony High School, noon**

It had been a terrible school day for Diana. First came a confrontation between her and Clark when she had to insert herself between him and Lana. The teenage Martian (god Diana still at times could not believe her best girlfriend was actually an alien) was scared to death if she became intimate with Clark she would either cripple or kill him. Lana's uncle told her as much warning that after intercourse she might lose control apparently even a simple kiss could proven dangerous with her violate adolescent Martian hormones. Diana was forced to tell one of her closest male friends that his girlfriend was now his ex-girlfriend and wanted nothing more to do with him. Hal and Barry had to physically restrain Clark at one point with great effort and then talk him down because he became so upset over the situation. Fun times all around. Next came the news shortly after they arrived at school that Bruce had been arrested for the apparent murder of Joe Chill. While Diana knew Bruce was angry over the death of his parents she knew in her heart of hearts he was not a cold-blooded murderer. Diana wanted to skip class so she could go see Bruce at the county lockup right away but her friends including Lana & Clark, in spite of their own problems, convinced her it was not a good idea. That her being there might only make matters worse for Bruce. After school, they would go to Wayne Manor learn firsthand about what happened from either Alfred or Kate. Last but not least at noon Diana's neighbor, friend, passionate botany enthusiastic and president of the Gardening Club one Pamela "Pam" Isley got in a fistfight with well-known delinquent Jack Napier. The pacifistic Pam would later explained to Diana she had attacked Jack to save her best friend Harleen "Harley" Quinzel. Harley was a bit of an oddball. Bespectacled with blonde hair, a love of cutesy Japanese Culture, a thick Bronx accent and a painfully shy personality Harley stuck out like a sore thumb in Harmony. Harley's family had relocated from New York City to the town several years before when her mother got a job offer to replace the retiring Head of HR at Wayne Enterprises. Other than Pam no one much associated with poor Harley who was relentlessly bullied by the usual suspects that is until Jack took an unexpected interest in her a week ago.

"Get up you overrated clown! I'm not done!" Pam said gesturing for the grounded Jack to raise so they could continue their fight. So far the engagement had been rather one-sided in Pam's favor.

"Are you alright puddin'?" Harley asked rushing to Jack's side. She helped him up from the brown & yellow titled floor where he lay after Pam had busted his lip with a straight right jab. "You're bleeding puddin'!" Harley exclaimed. Pam rolled her emerald eyes at the ridiculous nickname Jack insisted Harley call him at all times.

"It's nothing," Jack said wiping away the blood from his lip with the back of his hand. He pushed Harley roughly aside then glared at Pam before he suddenly smiled. "All's fair in love and war eh Pamie? Put it there." His words referenced a persistent rumor that Pam and Harley were more than friends. Jack extended his right hand. Pam glanced down at his pale hand with its black painted fingernails her face contorted with an expression of disdain. She slapped Jack's hand away. The emo attired boy just laughed. "Come along Harley I've wasted enough time here entertaining these unappreciative dolts. Well, what are you waiting for chop chop?" Harley stood there like a deer caught in the headlights unsure of her next move. She did not want to choose between her best friend and her new boyfriend.

"Harley you don't have to go with him," Pam urged a pleading tone in her voice.

"Sorry red," Harley said after chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "But I gotta stick by my puddin'."

Everyone in the cafeteria parted so Jack with Harley on his arm could pass through. Known for his unpredictable behavior and violent nature most people in the community gave Jack a wide berth. Even Kenny and his group were afraid of Jack although Kenny would never freely admit such. When the pair disappeared through the doorway without further incident everyone breathed a shuddering sigh of relief.

While everyone was distracted, including Lana's self-appointed guardian Diana, Clark took the opportunity to approach Lana who was leaning against a pillar. "Can we talk?" He asked softly.

Lana nearly jumped out of her skin. Clark could not help but wonder why she was acting so strange all of a sudden. Things were fine when he left her at her door last night.

"There's no point," Lana said unwilling to make eye contact with Clark. "It's over between us, Clark. You have to accept that. Nothing you can say will change my mind. Please give me my space."

"Just like that our relationship ends. Without any explain on your part. Don't I deserve more consideration than what you're giving me, Lana? I thought we loved each other." Clark said doing his level best to hold down his building anger at the situation which he saw as being completely unfair. "What about our dreams of going to live in Metropolis together after college? I'll become a famous journalist and you'll become a world-renowned doctor. We'll get married and have a house full of kids, remember?"

"Those were silly dreams of naive children," Lana said still refusing to make eye contact.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that," Clark demanded.

Lana tried but found she could not do so. "Please Clark if you love me like you say you do you'll leave me alone." Lana finally said after a long pause. "I couldn't bear if I hu-," She stammered before she ran out of the cafeteria on the verge of tears.

"Lana wait," Clark called after her. He was about to give pursuit when he was stopped by a tight grip on his arm, it was Diana.

"Let her go, Clark. Believe me when I say there is nothing you can do. Lana has her reasons for breaking up with you and they are very good ones." Diana said a sympathetic expression on her face.

"You did this, Diana!" Clark accused whirling around to face Diana. "Because you couldn't be happy with Bruce you don't want anyone else to be happy either!" He violently pulled free of her slackened grip.

Diana blinked in confusion. How could Clark accuse her of sabotaging his relationship with Lana out of jealousy or spite? She would never do such a thing.

"I know you are upset, so I'll give you a pass. But don't ever accuse me of being vindictive again, Clark." Diana said.

"Why not, Diana. As my Pa always says if the shoe fits wear it." Clark said not backing down.

"Hey now maybe everyone should take a moment to step back, cool down, think over the situation with a clear head," Hal said getting between the pair.

"Stay out of this Hal." Clark and Diana simultaneously warned their friend.

"I tried," Hal said putting his hands up while he walked away. Carol shook her head at him but Hal would no longer get involved "Between the two of you be it."

Things quickly escalated. It did not help matters that the two were being egged on by much of the student body eager for a second round of entertainment, save Hal, Barry Carol, and a few select others such as Pam. Diana and Clark were on the verge of exchanging blows when the teaching staff stepped in. The last thing they wanted was another lunchtime fight. Both received after-school detention as a result of their outburst.

 **Elsewhere**

Jon Lang was busy filling the three smartboards that adorned his classroom with a series of advanced, by Earth standards, mathematical equations. Being an adult Martian he needed little food thus he often would forgo lunch instead he would use the extra time to prepare for his afternoon classes. He had completed writing out his current equation. He was about to start another when he detached a familiar presence enter the room gently closing the door behind her.

"Hello Lana," He said turning to face his niece. "I was worried about you last night when you failed to return home. Why did you not answer my texts or calls? Where were you?" In truth, Jon had overtly used his telepathy to locate his wayward niece. He knew she had spent the night at the Prince Residence.

"Take away the knowledge of me being Martian again, do it. I know you can." Lana said ignoring his words.

"I assure you, Lana, in good conscience I cannot," Jon said. "If I were to do so you could seriously harm someone or yourself. Lana, you have entered into the process humans called puberty. While I could conceivably reset your mind to its prior state, I would be neglect in my duty as your guardian if I were to do so. Your biological changes will continue unabated regardless of your awareness or unawareness. You must learn how to control your various natural abilities or court disaster."

"Please, Uncle Jon I want a normal life." Lana pleaded. "Can't you take my powers away somehow? Lock me in a human form, maybe? What about the ship we arrived on the one you showed me in the cave behind our house last night? Is there some device on there that can make me more or less me again? I'm begging you try something."

"Lana this is you. Being a Maritain is who you are. Nothing I or anyone else can do will change that fact, as far as I am aware." Jon said.

"It isn't," Lana said firmly. She shook her head in the negative. "I'm human. It's who I am its who I need to me. Lana Lang is all I've ever known. Lana Lang has a home. Lana Lang has friends who care about her and she cares about them. Lana Lang has a boyfriend who wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Lana Lang has a future. But as a Maritain, I'll be forever an outcast. I'll lose everything I have including my future. Don't do this to me, Uncle Jon."

"I'm sorry you are unhappy with your true nature," Jon said his expression became one of profound regret. "I blame myself. Perhaps I should have told you from the beginning. For that mistake, I am profoundly sorry, Lana."

"You're sorry! You ruin my life by keeping secrets from me! You then refuse to help me but I shouldn't be upset because you're sorry!" Lana said outraged at her Uncle's seeming unwillingness to help her. "Are you lonely being a freak!? Is that why you want me to be on too!? Are you really so selfish you'd destroy my happiness to ease your own pain!? I can't believe you would do this to me you! You told me I was like the daughter you never had, why! Do you actually care about me!?"

"Lana if you don't calm down you'll lose control of your present state of being. You may revert to your original form." Jon said approaching Lana a concerned expression etched on his face.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you! Everyone seeing me as something out of a horror movie!" Lana accused. "Stay away from me!" She opened the door then ran outside slamming it behind her cracking its frame.

Jon frowned things were not going well. Lana remained insistent on rejecting her Martian heritage. For the first time in his life, he had no idea how to best proceed. He wished his sister Lana's mother had survived the Martian cataclysm rather than he. She would have known what to do. If only he had somebody he could talk with. The only one aware of his and Lana's past was Nelson Kent. In turn, Jon was aware of Kent's own secret. The kindly, aged physician had in his possession an ancient helmet that was home to Nabu a cosmic entity of great power. When Kent donned the helmet he would merge with Nabu becoming Doctor Fate Sorcerer Supreme of the Universe. Immediately upon their first meeting with Dr. Nelson, who just happened to be one of their neighbors, he became Dr. Fate in front of them. Fate had recognized the alien nature of Jon and the then infant Lana. Sensing the purity of Jon's purpose on Earth Dr. Fate agreed to keep their secret as well as assist with their stay in any way he could. Perhaps it was time Jon took Dr. Fate up on his offer.

 **Outside**

Clark in frustration punched a hole through a tree. "Oops," Clark said to himself under his breath. "I need to better watch my temper."

That spring strange things began to happen to Clark; he ran away from an angry bull faster than should have been humanly possible, he single-handedly pushed his father's truck out of a deep mud puddle and most disconcertingly of all he woke up one morning floating above his bed. Uncertain what was going on he reluctantly told his parents of the events. He would never forget the look on their faces. They looked like they had seen a ghost. A few days later, his parents told him the truth he was an alien from a planet called Krypton so was his sister Kara who was actually his biological cousin. His parents carefully explained to him what had happened during the night of the meteor shower how they found his pod. They next related how Kara's pod had arrived following the trail left by his own on warm fall night four years later. The made Clark promise not to tell Kara until her own power manifested in four more years as they felt she was not ready for such a burden. Clark and his father then dug up the buried pod that brought him to Earth as a newborn baby. A hologram of Clark's biological parents Jor-El and Lara-El then activated. The holograms provided him with more information about his heritage. After which his father explained he and Dr. Nelson had accidentally activated the holograms while burying the pod which was how he and Clark's mother knew what they did. After they took the pod to one of the barns on the Kent Farm his father gave Clark a long talk on using his budding powers responsibly one Clark took to heart.

Clark could hardly believe he had briefly lost control of himself not once but twice today. First during the morning revelation by Lana and just now with the unfortunate tree. Clark gave up a silent pray his strike would not cause any permanent damage to the plant.

"Talking to yourself eh Clark?" Kenny said laughing at Clark. "What's the matter upset Lana found somebody better? You not up to the task of satisfying her?" Around Kenny, his sycophants laughed at his crude jokes. Aware no good could come from engaging Kenny, Clark started to walk away. "That's it runaway coward! No wonder Lana left you! I bet she wants a real man like me!" Kenny taunted flexing his muscles. "Maybe I should ask her out? What do you say Clark will you be my wingman? Clark, tell me, what sort of stuff does Lana like in the sack? I bet she's a wildcat into some freaky shit." He turned to his followers with a sickening smile. "The reserved types always are, am I right?"

Before Kenny knew what happened he was pushed up against the side of the school an arm across his throat. "Stay far away from Lana or you'll regret the day your sorry ass was born!" Clark hissed as Kenny's group tried in vain to pull Clark off their leader.

"Chill Clark I was only funnin' you." Kenny choked up his face red from lack of oxygen. "No hard feelings." Clark released Kenny then quickly went back inside. This awful day could not end soon enough for Clark.

To Be Continued


End file.
